Slender: The Fall
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: Samantha Gower was born of mysterious and unxplained ways. Her mother has been killed by the Operator this arises an anger in Sam that can't be quelled. Join her as she travels to find the SlenderMan to gain vengeance once and for all. Rated M just cause. Don't forget to RxR (I don't own Sexual OffenderMan, SlenderMan, SplendorMan, or TrenderMan. They belong to their owners)
1. The Slender beginning

**Too many ideas, brain about to explode. Anyway, had another idea which will take a turn different from how I usually write. Still don't own Sexual OffenderMan (art belongs to Arcanineryu on DeviantArt, so if you have an account check her out and if you can spare a few points, why not donate to her for her awesome work?) or any of the Slenders. In this story there will be made up Slender's (was gonna use Len, but I didn't get permission ahead of time and I don't know if Jen Kristo would be as forgiving and nice as Arcanineryu (she encourages people to get creative with Smexy, but ask her for permission first please and thank you.) so yeah.**

_Flashback_

_**Slendy talking**_

**Slendy talking in ones mind (at a loss for the word)**

Most people complain about how much their life sucks. Things like finance, love, fights; trivial in comparison to my ordeals. One problem after another, all before I had even taken my first breath in the real world. No one ever asked me what I wanted out of life. I was never given a choice. All these series of events just piled up on top of me. Starving me of what would have been a normal life. Nothing's normal for me anymore. Not now, not ever.

I'm getting ahead of myself though, aren't I?

My name is Samantha Gower, I am currently 24 years old, and I'm out to hunt a Slender.

If you're wondering why, well, here's my story.

_November 23, 1989_

"_We need a surgeon immediately! This woman's hurt and carrying a child!" a nurse dialed up a doctor as two ambulance medics wheeled a woman in._

_She was covered in cuts and bruises, her arm had been sliced off and was gushing out blood. Her stomach seemed to have taken the brunt of whatever was attacking her. Crimson liquid stained the sheets of the gurney along with a mysterious black liquid that bubbled. Most of it was in her mouth, the rest was splattered here and there as if something was bleeding and it got on her._

"_What the Hell is this? What's with the black goop?" the doctor prepared to do a C-Section as the woman held onto dear life._

_The lights flickered as a mysterious, unseen stranger stood at the edge of the parking lot. Entering the structure to finish what he had started would risk his people's very well being. The law of the creature, the taboo that held: Do not let the mortal eye behold you. For in doing so, you wreck the very foundation that hath been built in the tower of faith._

_He couldn't let the child live either. It was at a crossroads; enter the premises and take the punishment later, or let the child live and destroy his way of life. The hunter of children stood there idly. It couldn't risk it. Lest the Elder step in during his pursuit and kill him before he can finish his task. With an inhuman growl, it slunk back into the darkness, awaiting its moment._

_In the building, a cry of life was heard as the doctor held the newborn infant and the woman passed away. _

_The child had pale as the moon skin, piercing red eyes, and a tuft of black hair._

"_What is that? A spawn from Hell?" the nurse took a step back, clutching the clipboard with vexation. _

"_I'm not sure, but it is still just a child. Contact a local foster home, tell them I will need a representative to come pick this infant up in three days time."_

For eighteen years I sat there waiting to either be adopted or killed. Maybe both; adopted, then killed as he hunted me down like he did the night I was born. On my fifth birthday I saw him for the first time.

_November 23, 1994_

"_Why don't you go out back and play with the other kids Sammy?" the AID stooped over me, an ever present smile on her aging face._

"_Don't be shy now, I'm sure someone will play with you." the other AID encouraged as she lightly pushed me towards the door._

_I knew this was a lie, all of the children were terrified of me. The older kids steered away from me the best they could. The younger kids would cry or scream if I got to close. The only friend I had was a stray cat I named Felix. He was a scrawny thing, his black and white fur always a mess when he came by looking for a treat. I stole little bits of chicken or fish from the lunch room everyday and snuck them out in my pockets._

_I awaited my usual place where he would always show up, on the farthest side of the playground where not even the teenagers were allowed to go because it was right next to the forest. The woods were dense, especially during the summer._

_I sat along the fence that separated the overgrown flora and wildlife. I soon heard the mewl of the furry creature as he poked his little head out between two trees. Slowly, he made his way over to me, ready to bolt if any of the kids got to close to him._

_I held out my hand which had the pieces of meat sitting in it and he ate them happily. He was reaching for the third chunk when his ears perked up and he dashed into the woods. Feeling bad he didn't get to finish, I crawled through the hole under the fence and followed._

_Though I had lost sight of him long before following him, I traversed deeper and deeper into the woods._

"_Felix!"_

_My call got me no mewls in return, but a hiss and a sharp cry followed by some branches snapping echoed a small distance._

_Following the sound as it faded, I stopped when I saw his limp body laying in a pile of branches and leaves. There was a heavy thump, followed by another branch snapping. It hit me on the shoulder as a shadow cast over me. Turning around and looking up, I saw him. The SlenderMan. He stood about ten feet tall, his arms almost reaching the ground. His boney, sharp, clawed hands twitched in annoyance as he tilt his head. I stared at his features. His skin as pale as mine stood out amongst the dark accentuation of the trees and leaves. His black business suit as neat without a wrinkle or tear, his shoes were spotless. _

_I stepped back as he bent over to look at me and I stared at the blank area where his face should have been._

_His sudden growl startled me as I watched the skin rip to form a mouth where a row of sharp teeth assaulted my vision._

"_**You! I have been looking for you!"**_

"_M-me?"_

"_**Yes you! The Slender born child! Such atrocities should not be possible and yet, here you stand before me. Evidence that it happened."**_

"_I didn't do anything!"_

"_**Hmm, perhaps not, though it isn't your fault what happened, it still occurred and your existence ruins my life style. You must be dealt with!"**_

_Fear arose in me as he reached a clawed hand towards my small frame._

"_Samantha!"_

_The AIDs had discovered I had gone missing; to this he stopped just short of touching me._

"_**Ragh, infantile human adults! Disgusting! You will live for now child. I will come for you at another time. To that, you can be certain."**_

_I watched as he seemed to mold into a tree, like the tree was a door he could walk into._

_I was scooped up in one of the AID's arms. She held me close, scolding herself for letting me out of her sight. I was too starstruck to what I had just encountered to really notice._

From that day, I saw him every time I looked out at that forest. He waited, that's all he would do. Wait.

On my sixteenth birthday, that was when I found out the truth. What he meant by me being a Slender born child. He searched my mind while I was asleep to see who was my creator. While he found nothing in my barricading mind, I saw the truth. Everything he was looking for was sprawled out in front of me. I was the creation of Sexual OffenderMan. The creation of SplenderMan had made me in a one night stand of passion with my mother. My mother, who was dead because of him; the SlenderMan.

She had gone into labor with me when he attacked, trying to keep me from being born. When he wrapped a tendril around her throat and let the tip dangle in front of her face, she sunk her teeth into it. This action caused the black blood of the demon to gush out into her mouth and onto her clothes.

Now, after twenty four agonizing years, I will pay the Order of the Slender community a visit. If I'm going to take down the single most deadliest Slender being in known time, I'm going to need to learn a little about the man amongst the trees.

That is why I now currently am sitting in the back of a pick up truck I hitch hiked along the open road of the country side. If I was going to find the Order, I was going to have to go to the largest sect of woods in North America; Toiyabe National Forest, starting in Nevada and ending in California. Rumor has it that the locals see tall figures with no faces and disproportionate limbs lurking within the trees. It's a common tourist attraction that the residents exploit with fake sightings on tours for the sake of profit.

I wasn't going for the tour; I had come in contact with someone who claimed they actually saw one of the faceless beings. I was going to meet up with him in the middle of the night tonight.

The ride was long and sore on my body, but I stuck it out. After about ten more hours of riding in the back, the truck pulled up to a gas station and told me this was as far as he would go. The woods was where I needed to be, but it was only a mile or two away.

I thanked him for the ride and turned towards the road which was lined with trees. There standing directly across from me, was a Slender, but it wasn't the one I was hunting. It was a different one. Shorter, friendlier. It looked around before motioning for me to come near.

I was hesitant, but complied. I had to wait for a truck to pass by, and when it did, the being was gone. Looking at where it stood but a minute ago, I crossed the road and stood there.

"Is it clear?" a small voice called out before a pale, black suited figure poked its head from around a tree.

"Yeah, it's clear. Who're you?"

"I'm Biender. A local Slender being. I was the one who contacted you to come out here." his reply was small and unsure.

"I'm Sam, nice to meet you Biender." I stuck my hand out for him to shake and was surprised when he reached his arm out and a tentacle was placed in my hand.

"Nice to meet you too Sam. What are we doing?" he looked at my hand where held the tendril still.

"Well, humans usually shake hands when they first meet."

"Shake hands? Slender's don't do that." he looked up at me, his eyeless face was a tad unnerving.

"So, uh, Biender, why were you hiding behind that tree?"

"The Elder lays a taboo that humans should never see us. Should they see us, their memory is to be wiped."

"You're not going to do that to me are you?"

"While you are half human, half Slender, the rules do not apply to you. You exist outside of Slender taboo. I told the Elder you would be coming. Come along, the assembly is about to start!"

He lead me to an opening in the woods, far deep in the woods. It made me nervous to see all of these creatures that looked like him. Though their presence was far dissimilar to his presence.

The assembly was already in motion but had possibly not gone far enough for Biender to have missed anything important.

"My children of the forest! Let us rejoice in the hunt! Let the fear of the innocent be spared and let us only feast on the immoral! Let no pure souls be slain this night as we take our fill and make the wrong right! All hail the pure!" the Slender stood in the middle, his great arms held high as the others rejoiced in his preaching.

There was a chorus of "all hail the pure", then the group slowly disbanded.

Biender ran to the Slender and pointed over to me. Nervousness arose as the featureless face, save for a mouth, looked me in the eyes.

"Come child."

His voice was withered as if old, but there was kindness. My feet carried me towards him, though my brain threw up the usual red flag. Ignoring it, I stood before the massive being who towered over me by five feet.

"Hmmm, yes. I see it. You are indeed a Slender born child. Half human, half Slender. While you bare the abilities and counter abilities of a Slender, you still age like a mortal. However, the Slender half has slowed your aging down drastically and will continue to do so throughout the ages to come."

"Well, no disrespect, but I did not come for a life telling."

"I know this, you have come in the pursuit of the one who killed your mother."

"Yes, I know it won't be an easy task. Don't spare me the pity. I don't want it."

"Fare enough. Tell me child, who is your sire?"

"As far as I know, thanks in part to SlenderMan; it's Sexual OffenderMan."

"Offender?" Biender, who had been silent this entire time was stunned, though not surprised.

"To be expected. How he managed to successfully mate and reproduce with a human is beyond anyone's knowledge. Why, it's never been done before."

"I don't really care that it happened, all I care about is dishing out justice where it is deserved! That monster will die!"

"While I wholeheartedly agree with you in the aspect of his hunting as disgraceful, violence may not be the answer."

"Well I'm sure talking over a plate of cookies and milk sure as Hell isn't the answer either."

I felt the tendrils swirling beneath my skin. How I hated them. I kept them buried where they belonged, out of sight.

"I understand your anger my child. It is well placed. I will not stop you in your conquest. I will but offer some advice for the future. When you come to meet the end of your journey; whether it be slaying a mighty beast or simply answering a riddle, do not forget all end is met with life."

I looked down, pondering the wisdom let down to me.

"I will keep it in mind. Thank you."

I turned and headed out of camp. It was surreal for the Slender's to not stare at me or cower in fear. Most avoided me at all cost, yet these creatures, these Slender's; they treated me as if I were normal. Perhaps in their eyes, I was normal. Somewhat.

"Sam, where are you going?" Biender appeared next to me, teleportation, another trick I had recently learned, yet not mastered.

"To the city."

"Why? What's in the city?" his curiosity border lined childish innocence.

"My sire. If anyone knows where to find SlenderMan, it'd be him. At the very least, he'll know where SplenderMan is, and SplenderMan will know where Slender is."

"Well, I wish you luck. Be careful, and when all's said and done, you can always come back here!"

"Thanks for the offer, but I doubt I'll live to see the next day when I take on the Demon lurking in the forbidden woods."

"Then why go?"

"I have a score to settle."

"Is it really that worth it?"

To this I stopped and turned to him, "have you ever truly loved something? Something you thought you could never live without?"

"I don't think so. No."

"Twenty four years ago my mother was murdered by that thing. All because I was inside her. He considered me an abomination! How is it fair an innocent woman is thrust into a world of chaos just because of what one of its kind did?!"

My breaths became heavy as I let loose some aggression.

He stood there silently before coming over and wrapping his arms around me.

"I understand your pain. Though I do not feel it. For when I look at you my sister, I see what you have described. An innocent female thrust into a world of chaos. Forever to be haunted by what another of our kind has done. There was once a time when I too would hunt the innocent, but after that fateful night when you were born, our respect for human life changed."

"What?"

I examined him as he looked away from me.

"Slender was our brother; he ate with us, he stayed with us, he lived with us. We hunted all life, whether good or bad. Those who broke taboo back then were razed on the spot. Torn to shreds and burned alive. The Elder saw life from a new perspective when you were born. Slender went into a rage and went rogue."

"I changed something for the better? I suppose that's one positive to so much negative."

"I just wish you safe travels sister. Please come back safe and sound."

I nodded and head off for the city, if I was lucky, I'd make there by next sunset. That's when he'd be most active.

**First chapter, like? Dislike? Let me know in the comments.**


	2. A reunion

**Samantha's POV**

When I arrived in the nearby city of Reno, Nevada, the sun was close to setting. Deciding on wasting the rest of the day, I went into a local cafe. Other than a small soiree in the front of the shop by the window and a young male in the middle table cleaning it off, it was empty.

I sat in the back in a booth messing with a sugar packet to pass the time. The latte I had ordered long since having been abandoned in the middle of the table. I was suddenly aware of a presence watching me. Sure enough, when I looked up, a tall figure in a trench coat stood at the window. He looked as if he was just going to pass by the small shop, but his head was inclined to look at me. Though most people would wonder if he could see as the fedora perched upon his head was tilt forward to cover his eyes.

I wasn't most people. I knew who he was, or rather what he was. He was a Slender. Though SlenderMan had searched my mind, only the name of my creator was presented to me. Perhaps this Slender being could point me in the right direction?

I hadn't realized I had been staring into space when the ringing of the bell at the door echoed in the empty shop. I blinked and realized the being was gone. There went my chance.

Moving a strand of hair out of my face, I sighed.

"Excuse me sir, how may I help you? It's close to closing time." the barista kindly tried to assist a new customer.

"Oh, I shouldn't be long. I am just here to meet someone. We'll be out before you know it."

The voice seemed vaguely familiar, like I had heard it before. It was slightly deep and a little scratchy, but in an enticing kind of way. Almost like a purr it seemed.

In the blink of an eye, I was staring at the being from before. He leaned forward on the table, folding his hands and leaning on them. His thin lips stretched into a friendly smile as he looked at me.

My mind was slow to process what had just happened. Faster than I could follow, he had moved from the male now cleaning another table, to sitting across from me.

"Well, are you gonna introduce yourself? It is quite rude to both stare and not acquaint yourself."

His snicker made me scowl; he was being a smartass.

"You approached me, why don't you introduce yourself first?"

"Because you called me over here first. Through telepathy. Didn't you realize? You smell somewhat familiar. Do I know you?" he tilt his head in confusion as he took another whiff of my scent.

"Probably not. I'm the first of your kind to ever exist apparently. A half human, half Slender as it were."

To this he was surprised, "half of two species? I mean the myths do tell of two species intermating, but never a Slender cross breed. Only Slender's can make other Slender's and that is by no means of reproduction."

"Yeah, well, here I am." I stretched my arms out mockingly with a half ass smirk.

"I'm surprised old Slendy let you live." he chuckled but stopped as I froze.

"He's tried, trust me. He killed my mother in his attempts." my hand clenched around the sugar packet, crushing it, letting the white particles rain down onto the table.

"Humans, they die so easily. It's a wonder they try to hunt the myths they know they can't stop." he shook his head, the smile never fading.

I let out a small growl, "I'm tempted to try right now."

"Oh really? What, you gonna try and kill me and then on the off chance you succeed, you're going to kill Slendy?" he was overtaken by laughter now, the idea seeming hilarious in his mind.

"Exactly."

He stopped and looked at me, "you're serious?"

"Do I not look serious?" my piercing glare told him so, his jaw clenched before going relaxed.

"Babes, lemme tell you something; you don't hunt the SlenderMan. He hunts you. Do you know how many mortals have tried to end his life just to end the same? Nothing but a bunch of corpses hanging from tree limbs. Trust me sweetness, you may want to turn back and go home to daddy. Save yourself the trouble. Just go home and pray he leaves you be; whatever it is he did, ain't worth fighting back."

"I don't know where my father is. Even if I did, he probably wouldn't be very reliable. He left my mother in a one night stand. All I have to go on is a name." turning the straw in the latte didn't soothe my nerves like I had hoped it would.

"Oh really? Well in any event. You look stressed. Why not let me ease your nerves, hm?" as he spoke, a white tendril with a dark, red rose extended towards me.

"I hate flowers." I pushed the offending appendage back.

"Ouch, talk about giving a guy the cold shoulder. Come on dear, just accept my offer. I'll make it worth your while." he let a purr rumble in his chest as he tried to offer the rose to me again.

"No. I need to be looking for someone anyway. I don't have time for your games." my growl earned me a frown.

"Fine, if I help you look for whoever it is you're looking for, will you accept my offer?" he smirked while leaning forward again.

I pondered this for a minute. There was no doubt in my mind what he was after. Though he was a Slender, he was like the average, human male. Most if not all men want it at one point and he was steering towards me for his night of pleasure.

"Alright. I'm looking for my father, my creator. He's a Slender being, obviously." I started while eying the rose carefully.

"You said you had a name? What is the Slender's name? I might know him." his purring hadn't ceased as we continued the conversation.

"Sexual OffenderMan."

His tendril loosened its grip on the rose, letting it fall onto the booth's seat next to him. He placed his hands flat down on the table, sitting straight up as he stared at me.

"No way." I watched as the gears in his brain tried to gather what I just said and register it fully.

"Why, you know him?"

"Dear, I am him. I am Sexual OffenderMan." he spread his arms out slightly as if to embrace me.

"So, you're the asshole who humped and dumped my mom in one night? Can't say I was expecting anything different."

He cringed at the words, "ouch dear, that hurt." he mocked innocent emotional pain.

"From what I hear, you do that a lot. A real ladies man. How much do you think it hurts the other women you do that to?" I raised an eyebrow wondering if he would get my point.

"Women? Hell sweety, I do that to men, women, and animals alike!" he chuckled while throwing an arm over the back of the seat.

"You're into beastiality?" I scooted away from him, disgusted at the thought.

"Technically sweet stuff, me having sex with humans is beastiality for our kind." he grinned at me, revealing all his pearl white, razor sharp teeth.

"Don't you mean 'your' kind?"

"Nope, you're part Slender, makes it fifty percent official. That's good enough for me." he grabbed a tooth pick and began to clean his teeth.

"Maybe for you, but I see it as a curse." my voice was cold as I looked away.

"Don't, just embrace it. Maybe one day you'll be a full fledged Slenderfolk! Hey, have you learned how to Slenderwalk yet?"

"Slenderwalk?" I looked at him, piqued with curiousity.

"Yeah, you know, Slenderwalk." he shrugged, as if expecting I would know.

"Is that the teleporting feature?" I remembered Biender using it, and only viewed it, never actually tried it other than teleporting a few objects.

"Yeah, have you tried?"

"Not more than testing it out on a few objects like apples, rulers, and occasionally a rat." my admittance shamed me for some reason.

Was I really going to try and hunt the SlenderMan without learning all there was that I could do? I really must have seemed delusional to him.

"Well, would you like daddy to try and teach you a few tricks?" his smirk turned devious as he uttered the word 'daddy'.

"You're not going to try and seduce me are you?"

"No promises." he broke the tooth pick between his teeth and spit the half out.

"I suppose that's the best response I'm going to get huh?" my sigh earned me another purr.

"Most likely. Come on, I know where we can go to practice."

I went to get up, but as I dropped money on the table, he grabbed my arm and everything blurred around us. I closed my eyes feeling nauseous. When I opened them, we were in an open field.

"You ready to start? We're beginning now." he sat down on the grass and watched me.

"Start what?" I was bemused at the inquire.

"Your training. You want to hunt old Slendy, well you ain't getting anything near a fight if you just combat like a human."

"So what do we start with?" my arms crossed over my chest held my impatience.

"Slenderwalking of course. That was the topic but a minute ago was it not?" he smirked half assed at me.

"How do I do that?"

"It's simple. All you gotta do is imagine you're where you wanna be. Like how we were at the cafe a minute or so ago. Now we're here. I imagined being here with you, so this is where we are. Surely you caught onto that when practicing teleporting other things? Most Slender's don't know that trick. They usually want to move with something."

"Maybe that could come in handy at some point?"

"Maybe, but for now, try and Slenderwalk." he gestured for me to start.

"Ok, just imagine I'm where I want to be." taking a cool breath of air, I imagined I'd be by the tree.

Nothing happened.

"Try again. It's ok that you didn't get it the first time. Most newly born Slenderfolk fail the first hundred times."

"I don't have that much time!" I turned to him enraged, though I knew he was only trying to help.

"Then get to concentrating and TRY AGAIN."

Letting out the breath I had taken in, I concentrated harder. Closing my eyes, I imagined I was at the tree a few feet away from Offender. When I open my eyes, I was looking down at him. I had moved.

"There ya go! You're getting there! Keep trying!" he smiled once more but this one a smile of pride and true happiness.

Going back to where I was standing before, I concentrated again. I kept my eyes open this time. I once again imagined myself by the tree. Everything blurred around me and in the next instant, I was standing under the tree. Not exactly where I had pictured, but I was under the tree. That was good enough for the both of us.

"You managed to accomplish something no Slender has except maybe SlenderMan himself!" he clapped before thinking of the next task I could perform.

"Summon your tentacles." he suddenly ordered.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"They disgust me."

"Well you're going to have to embrace your life sooner or later. Better to be sooner than later." he crossed his arms over his sturdy, well toned chest.

"Won't they tear my clothes though? I mean, it's not like I can get a new pair."

"They phase through clothing and other materiel." as if to exhibit this, six tendrils emerged from behind him.

I watched as they slowly coiled and twist in the air, completely at ease.

"My luck I'll do it wrong and tear my clothes." my grumble earned me an annoyed growl.

A tendril cupped my chin as he sighed, "I know you're angry at him. He's done more fucked up stuff then I have, and that's saying something. Really, it is. If you want to fight him, cause I know I'm not going to be able to persuade you against it, you're going to have to embrace your other half life."

"Why did you have to impregnate my mom?" my growl earned me a shrug.

"She was pretty hot. You remind me of her, minus the red eyes of course."

"Well I wish I didn't resemble the one I hated."

"Lets not get off topic. Summon a few tentacles." he demanded, but it was more of a helping demand.

Releasing a repressed sigh, I tried to envision some of the limbs to emerge. I assumed it was like Slenderwalking, just imagine them being there.

There was a numbing tingle coming from my back, soon, I felt something moving. Looking back, a black tentacle moved elegantly in the air. I was rather mesmerized by its movements as it was joined by another.

"Two successfully summoned. Nice. Can you make more?" he watched with amusement as I stared at them.

Trying to summon one more, I felt a straining pull ebbing through my muscles.

"Easy, don't push yourself. If it's too much, then take a break and we'll try again in a bit." he coaxed me to ease up.

I was determined to do this, he wanted me to try, I'll try. Concentrating was becoming hard as the pain intensified. None the less, soon, two more tendrils were idly slithering in the air behind me.

"While that's no where near what he can do, it's a good start. A very good start. Just practice as you can alright?"

I took a seat next to him in the grass.

"Just one last thing before I release you to alleviate destruction upon this world."

"What is it?" I was exhausted, my breaths were heavy as I looked at him.

He handed me a rose, which I pushed back.

"No thanks, not interested in incest." the face I made caused him to laugh.

"I'm joking! Maybe. Is there anything I can do to stop you from hunting him down and getting yourself killed?" he tried as he put the rose away.

"Not unless you're going to kill him for me."

He shuddered, "no way! I got into a fight with him long ago! The memory still haunts me about how I was almost killed! Take it from a survivor, don't do this. Please." he begged, it was a sight to see.

His mannerisms were desperate as he frowned at me.

"I have to, to avenge my mothers' death. He killed her because of me. Now I'm going to kill him for what he did. You're going to tell me where he is."

"I can't."

"You are going to or I'll force it out of you!" I clenched my hands into fists, ready to fight my own father.

"No, I mean, I can't because I have no idea where he is." his mouth twisted into a form of apologetic smile.

"Great, now I need to go blind hunting."

"If you really wanna go through with this, I have a lead where you can start. He's another Slender brother. His name is TrenderMan. Last I heard he was in New York."

"That's so far away though!"

"You traveled all the way to Nevada didn't you? Besides, we're in West Virginia, can't be that far. It's like three or four states above us." he stood up ad held his hand out to help me up.

"You Slenderwalked us all the way to West Virginia? That's far! I barely managed to walk to the tree five feet away!"

He chuckled while giving me a hug, "you'll get the hang of it. If you want, I could take you to where I assume he'll be. From there though, you'll be on your own. TrenderMan isn't too fond of me. None of the Slender's are really. He put an eternal restraining order on me personally, and by restraining order, I mean he threatened to kill me if I ever got too close. Not that I don't break the deal from time to time."

"Just take me there." I was losing patience quickly, even though I knew he was trying to cheer me up.

The world surrounding blurred once more and my head spun, when I did it, there were no after effects. When he did it, I got nauseous. Everything went still though I remained dizzy.

"Easy there, we're here in New York. You'll find him in one of the grand malls I'd guess."

I shook my head till I could see straight. When the land and all the buildings stopped swimming around my vision, I thanked him before heading off to the nearest mall, as per his suggestion.

I was stopped when he grabbed my arm. Looking back, I saw his mouth twitch as if he was confused about the situation.

"If, if you manage to do it. To walk away alive; promise me you'll come see me first. Just to, you know, let me know that you're alive. I know you hate Slender's, and that I am probably the last person you'll wanna see when all's said and done. I just, being a father is kinda new to me. I feel obligated to help you, but I'm too afraid from past experiences to do so."

He meant well, I was afraid as well and I had only physically encountered him once. Regardless, I had to avenge my mother. She had no reason to die because of me.

My mind drifted back to Biender and the Elder, the words of wisdom e had given me.

"_When you come to meet the end of your journey; whether it be slaying a mighty beast or simply answering a riddle, do not forget all end is met with life." _

Did I really have to do this? Was this the path I was meant to take? Rather, was I just being selfish and making foolish decisions?

I had my whole life ahead of me and I was ready to throw it away on something that happened twenty four years ago. Perhaps I was letting my anger cloud my judgment.

Then again, he had tried to kill me when I was a child.

For that, I was renewed my anger. Making my way towards the mall, I was in search of another Slender.

**RxR**


	3. Meeting the next brother

**Though I thoroughly respect your decision not to reply, your feedback is helpful in the means of what you did/didn't like about the story/chapter. Feedback in replies are greatly appreciated (unless they are pointless like I miss placed a word or spelled something wrong. I usually get around to fixing mistakes as I can.)**

**Samantha's POV **

The mall was unexpectedly busy as I wandered around a clothing department I hadn't taken the time to check the name of. I was pretty sure it was either an Ed Hardy store or Abercrombie & Fitch. Passing by a few mannequins, I inspected a lovely looking dress shirt I knew I would never be able to afford. Even if it was on sale. Being on the hunt for a legendary, powerful Slender being who wanted you dead didn't exactly pay the bills.

"It's so soft and nice. Too bad I have no money. Not that it would do me good anyway, probably just get ruined while I'm on the run."

"It'd be a step up from what you're wearing sweetie. Trust me on this one. Your clothes are so ragged and torn, I thought you were an average bum until you got close."

I immediately turned when the light voice emerged from behind me.

Though no one was there. Just the mannequins, who remained motionless.

"Uh, hello?" my eyes searched the immediate area, no one was even acknowledging me.

"Yes?"

There was still no one around, and I stepped in front of the mannequins to get a better vew of my surroundings.

"Is this a joke? If it is, I'm not laughing."

"Oh dear, I am far from joking."

Looking to my right, I noticed one of the mannequins was looking down. Specifically at me.

"I'm going insane." my mutter was greeted with a light chuckle.

As I stepped to the right, the head of the statue followed.

"You're not a mannequin are you?"

"Of course not honey! I just pose as one to fool those humans. When they don't look, I jump to another store and shop to my hearts content. The care takers of this shop are on lunch break, so I'm free to move around unnoticed." he stepped off the podium and towered over me.

"You wouldn't happen to be Trenderman, would you?"

"That's me deary! The trendiest Slender in existence!" he spread his arms out while crossing his legs before taking a bow.

"I'm Samantha Gower. I've been looking for you."

He stepped over to go through the clothes, "oh? Why's that?" he pushed shirts down the rack in search of one he liked.

"I'm planning on killing the Slenderman."

He dropped the shirt he had been holding and looked at me.

"Y-you WHAT?!"

My reply was a simple nod as he sat on a bench.

"I don't know what he did to bring upon himself your anger, but you can't kill him. You know that right?"

"I can, and I will."

"No, you can't and you won't. Only a Slender can kill another one of its kind. You're only half Slender, you'll never become even half his strength."

"I have no choice."

"It's suicide. It'll only end with your demise."

He looked up at me with what I assumed was a look of worry and fear.

"You're not the first to tell me that."

"Who else have you come in contact with?"

"My dad, Sexual Offenderman."

He scoffed, "that barbaric, infantile, asinine being of a Slender! Is he how you got here?"

The shadows where his eyes would have been, darkened as his non-existent brow furrowed in anger.

"Yeah, I ran into him unexpectedly in Nevada or was it California? Anyway, I was looking for him when he actually found me in a cafe."

"I see, well, at least he didn't come to confront me personally, or you would be a bastard child right about now."

"Not a very good father if you ask me. Creating me then ditching my mother."

"Well, and I can't believe I'm saying this in his defense: a Slender child is a rare occurrence."

He froze and covered where his mouth should have been.

"What do you mean 'rare occurrence'?"

"Oh dear, I wasn't supposed to say that. You weren't supposed to know."

"Know what?" he tried to walk away from me and I grabbed his arm.

"Why can't I Slender-walk?!" he looked don at himself before looking at me.

"Tell me what you meant by it's a rare occurrence!" my demand was met with more rambling.

"You, you're preventing me from Slender-walking! How is this possible? Is it another hidden power of the Slender born child?"

"Answer me damnit!" my grip tightened on his arm.

"Alright! Alright. You are not the first Slender half born. There was one other, many millenia before you. This was hidden from many Slender folk, as they did not want Slender children to grow up fearing humans."

"You have a story to tell me. Lets go somewhere more private."

He nodded and took us to an abandoned house I assumed was where he stayed, as it did not look abandoned.

Moving pillows off the couch he sat down in the recliner chair and motioned for me to take a seat. As I sunk down onto the soft cushions he disappeared. Though before I could protest, he was back with a tea set on a tray.

"Tea?" he offered me a cup which I accepted.

"I guess I should start from the beginning."

"That would be great."

"It all began before when many could recall, that is why it was so easy to cover up. To hide from the others. No one knows exactly when, but the first Slenders in existence managed to create a half breed. It was half human, half Slender. At first, it astounded them. It was no where near as strong as an actual Slender being, but contained some traits and counter traits of a Slender folk."

As he began the story, I took a sip of the tea. It was warm and comforting.

"Things such as Slender-walking, tendrils, and telepathy; these were standard traits we all were born with. However, the half breed had traits to counter the natural abilities of our kind. They were studied and cataloged in case the need ever arose to where we would have to contain the being. Though, most were skeptical that we ever would. As more and more Slender's were created, they began to hide the half breed child. They did not want others to create rumors about the being. It was not as strong as a normal Slender, why should anyone fear it?"

His tone began to lower as he continued on, as if afraid.

"What happened?"

"One day, the child was playing in the woods alone as it was not allowed to converse with others. A group of Slenders who normally caused mischief spotted him playing and tormented him. Calling him a freak. An unnatural existence. Saying he didn't belong."

I flinched at each word all to familiar. The harsh words I had to live with everyday of my life because of my unnatural appearance.

"That's terrible."

"It is, no one should have to go through that. It isn't right." his head hung in sorrow as he truly felt bad for the last Slender born.

"I lived through that nightmare. I still do."

"Is being a Slender half breed really that bad?"

"It is when one of your kind has made my life a living Hell."

"Everyone loses something now and then."

"Just continue the story please."

He nodded and continued on, "the child became enraged and killed the group. That wasn't enough gratification for him though. He thought the others would be the same. He sought unnecessary vengeance upon the Slender race. Slaughtering all who were in his path. Even Slender children were not spared. He viewed them as tomorrow's enemies. The casualty was a totaling three thousand Slenders killed. Eventually, Slenderman stepped in and ended his reign of destruction. Those who created him were sentenced to an eternity of suffering. That was how the ban on Slender-human reproduction rose to law. Offender never listened to reasoning and does as he pleases. Though he never actually created a child up until you were brought into existence, so no one ever forced him to stop."

"That's why he was stalking me, he was searching for my creator."

"That, and he wanted to make sure you would not be the same. Whether you are or are not, however, he will still try to kill you. Slenderman isn't big on change and vows that humans have one nature: to be reckless. He says they never change, and neither will a Slender half breed."

"Rather hypocritical of him if you ask me."

"He is used to the old taboo, not really his fault. When he was human, he was born into a time where change was viewed as bad."

"Wait, he was human?" this news shocked me greatly.

"Of course. When the last Slender born child went on the killing spree, he wiped out most if not all Slender women. We can not reproduce to make Slender's anymore. Now, we convert humans into Slender folk."

"Then why not convert females into Slender's?"

"It only has that effect on males for some reason. The last woman who was converted, died before the transformation was complete. Though she was close to death as it was, maybe the conversion hadn't worked fast enough."

"So, what happened to the last half breed anyway?"

"Slenderman ate him."

My heart was caught in my throat.

"H-he ate h-him?"

"It was the only way to contain him. Chains wound not bind him, cells could not hold him, insanity could not stop him. It seemed that consuming him, was the only way to stop him."

"That will probably be my fate then?"

"That is why I don't want you to find him. Please, I am begging you! Reconsider your actions!" his pleas for me to turn back did not sway my decision.

"I'm sorry, but it must be done."

"Why? What s worth your very life?"

"My mothers death at the hands of that monster."

"He killed your mother trying to kill you?"

"Yes, and for that, he must die."

"He tried to kill you, yet you survived. That must mean you are meant to do something in this world while you are alive."

"My only reason for existing, is killing him."

"I can't change your mind, can I?"

"Offender couldn't and neither will you."

His sigh tells me I had won yet another argument with my half brother.

"I don't know where he is, but perhaps my brother will. He always seems to know where Slender is."

"Who?"

"Splendorman."

"Where s he?"

"Some where in North Carolina."

"Can you take me there?"

"I suppose, would be a nice change of scenery for me."

"Then lets get moving."

"You're really in one hell of a hurry to die aren't you?"

"No, just in a hurry to put your brother down for good."

"Technically I'm his cousin, but we all call each other brother."

"It's all the same to me. You can write whatever you want on his tombstone later."

"It's not his tombstone I'll be writing something on my dear."

My cold stare only earned me an apologetic smile as he grabbed my arm and we were thrown somewhere else. I noticed his Slender-walking never upset my stomach.


	4. Not so Splendorful

**Samantha POV**

"Where exactly are we?" the surroundings were entirely a densely wooded area, much to my indignation.

"It appears to be Raleigh, North Carolina. Splendor should be around here somewhere." he tapped his chin with a clawed finger as he inspected the area before us.

"Brother! It's so good to see you again! It has been so long!"

Before I could register what had happened, a Slender being was hugging my escort in a death grip of an embrace. The being resembled Slender, but at the same time, seemed to be the complete opposite of him. What with the rainbow, polka dot suit, the small, black hat perched a top his head with a silk and red ribbon tied around right above the brim. His skin was not quite as pale as the other Slender's, but it was far from human shades of pale and peach.

"Yes yes Splendor, it's good to see you too. Now, please let go. You're ruining my shirt." the trendy Slender pushed away at the enigmatic being.

My body was rigid at the sight of him. Though his appearance was friendly, he seemed rather, unpredictable. Not my kind of person to be honest.

"Oh, who's your little human friend? I didn't know you liked to hang around humans!" he clasped his sharp nailed hands together as he bent over me.

His 'face', if one could call it that; was slightly frightening. While he did have eyes, they were but black holes, along with his mouth. At least he had no sharp teeth like the previous three I had already met. None that I could see anyway.

"This is Samantha Gower." as Trender introduced me, Splendor scooped me up in a hug with his arms, "she is a Slender born and she wants to kill brother Slender."

He froze before looking at me, "what? Why?"

"Personal vendetta. Do you know where he is? Because she wants to die now, not later." the sarcasm practically overflowed his tone as he dusted himself off.

"I do."

"Where?" my immediate response startled him and he held me out at arms length.

"Why do you want to know?" his previous smirk turned to a frown.

"That asshole you call a brother, killed my mother right before she would have given birth to me! I think I have a right to retribution! Now tell me where he is!"

He shook his head before hugging me again, "I'm afraid even if your intentions weren't to get killed, I still wouldn't tell you."

"Why the Hell not?!" pushing away did me about as much good as doing nothing.

"He would kill you either way. That's why he stays in his woods. He doesn't even communicate with other Slender's. He's labeled as too dangerous for his own kind. Forever banished to the fenced in woods. No one is to enter the domain. None except the executioners."

"Slender's have executioners?" this caught my attention.

"There are very few. They are only called in should a Slender-" Trender cut him off with a hand to his mouth.

"You really are a lost cause brother."

"What'd I do?" his confusion only made his cousin sigh.

"You almost revealed yet another thing to get her killed! None but the Grand Council are to speak of the executioners. You know that."

"If you don't tell me where I can find Slender, I'll find him myself."

Squirming out of the polka dot covered arms, I went towards the woods.

"Tch, good luck getting to Germany without a Slender being to Slender-walk you there."

"What did you say?"

"He's in Germany. You'll never find him, Hell, you'll never even get there."

"I thought you said you didn't know where he was?" irritation became full bloomed anger.

"I was trying to send you on a wild goose chase. Hoping Splendor would persuade you not to go after him." to this he glared at the happy beings apologetic smile.

He stood up straight, hip propped to the side, hand resting idly in the slight curve of his midsection. As he inspected his nails cockily he waited for my response.

"I can Slender-walk!"

"Yeah, what? Ten feet?" my empty threat did not sway him.

"Actually five, give or take."

Turning around, Offender was leaning against a tree.

"Father." my greeting was curt and rather harsh.

"You sound oh so excited to see me again."

"Yeah, I'm so 'excited' to see my irresponsible father who knocked my mother up then just vanished. Now, which one of you is going to take me to Germany?"

"None of us."

"Splendor?" the two of the brothers looked at him in surprise.

"That's right. I'm putting my foot down. No one is to take her to Germany! I will not watch another Slender born be devoured!" his face was showing his cross attitude.

He had had enough of my rebellious anger.

"Look who finally grew a flexible, yet sturdy spine! Congratulations!" Offender mock clapped as Splendor gave him a look of annoyance.

"I will find my own way then!" as I turned to leave, he stood there before me, blocking my path.

"No. You are staying here, in North Carolina! You shall not leave, you shall not come within fifty feet of the borderlines. Am I making myself clear?"

"What if I don't want to listen?" as I tried walking around him, he stepped in my way to prevent me from leaving.

He looked down, his hat with the beautiful red ribbon, was now covering his face.

"Do not make me angry child. I do not like to get angry."

"Well then I guess you're shit out of luck then huh?" as I stepped around him, I missed the look Offender and Trender shared.

Though I was immediately stopped by a firm, unmoving hand grasping my forearm. To this, I looked at its owner. Which was Splendorman. He was trembling violently.

"I told you not** to make me angry**."

His voice deepened drastically as he looked up at me. I stood there frozen in terror at what I saw. He had changed due to his anger level. No longer was he the fun loving, hugging Slender being he was but five minutes ago.

He was the stuff of nightmares.

His eyes now had a dark, red glow deep in the sockets. His usually smooth mouth was sharp and the skin was thin. Sharp teeth heavily protruded from his mouth as his grin kept the skin of his lips up and off them. Blood dripped from the curved, blade like teeth as a thick, red tongue curled out. Holes in the hollows of his cheeks seemed like connection points to his jaw.

"Oh dear. Not again." looking back, Trender and Offender stood there hopelessly.

"**YOU WILL STAY. YOU WILL LISTEN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!**"

His grip began to hurt as his nails dug into my skin so I nodded out of fear.

A hum of approval bubbled in his throat as he let go of my arm and he disappeared.

"He warned you not to make him angry."

"Wh-wh-hat was th-that?!" I looked up at Offender who finished off a cigarette and discard it into the grass.

"All Slenderfolk have multiple forms. Normal form, that's us right now. Defense form. Attack form. And of course, rage form. Our rage form is a berserking state we enter in if something we care about or want is in danger."

"Something he wanted was in danger?" the shock was slow to leave me.

"Yeah, your safety."

"Why would he care about my safety?"

"You're half human, half Slender dear. He loves both."

"Wait, you said you have multiple forms. How can you tell the difference?"

"Defense form is where we make ourselves tall and imposing. It's just to ward off attackers. Attack form is tendrils out, teeth bared. Rage form is a combination of things but is not limited to: tendrils, full form, teeth bared, height increase, things like that."

"Oh, are there any set backs to these forms?"

"Many."

"Like?"

"Defense form makes us slow. Height is great for scaring shit, not so much for moving about. Attack form moves in tandem. Each Slender has a specific way they do things. Especially when attacking. Rage form makes us lose concentration. We easily forget what we're doing, where we've been. Even if it just happened a split second ago."

"Interesting."

"Don't think that'll help you against Ol' Slendy."

"Why not?"

"Because he's about as predictable as a bent bike wheel spiraling down a hill at full speed. You'll never know what he'll do."

He smirked at my irritation. My plan had been to use this against him in the fight. Though, who was I kidding? I would never get even close to Germany. Splendor would make sure of that. Though, after seeing that side of him, I don't know if I wanted to cross him again. His face, it still sent chills down my spine.

**AN: sorry for the short chapter guys. It's really hot in my house so it's hard to keep my patience and concentration. Though I did try and add something to it.**


	5. The reunited encounter

**Samantha POV**

In the days that followed, anywhere I went, I could feel those eyes tracking my every move. Especially when I went near the woods. The clearing we had been staying in was far from nearby civilization. Possibly about fifteen or so miles. A long walk for one who can barely Slender-walk. Offender and Trender often got into fights, mainly because Offender kept trying to seduce him, only to fail and they would fight physically.

Now was one such time.

"Aw come on Trend! You need to lighten up a bit! I can help with that." his seductive purr did nothing to the similar looking male.

"I said no! I'm not into that profane, triple x crap you enjoy so much!" his long arms were crossed firmly as he faced away from his relative.

"Aw, that's too bad. Because I never said you had a choice."

Watching as he lunged at the fashion Slender, they ended up wrestling for some time before he tore Trend's shirt from his lithe, pale body. The now bare chested being clenched clawed hands in anger.

"I loved that shirt!"

"You look better that way! You'll look even greater without the pants too! Now strip boy!"

"I have had enough of your antics!"

I was half tempted to hide behind a tree as the two rose in anger. Their height increased greatly, going from a rough six foot five to somewhere around nine feet.

Trender grew out some fifteen or twenty tendrils. He didn't look that imposing, but there had to have been some hidden motive about this.

Offender on the other hand, his muscles rippled and bulged slightly, making him look even stronger than he was when he took the trench coat off. His mouth ripped open not once, but twice. His double split jaw making it look like he has mandibles. To finish off his appearance, an equal amount of tendrils twisted in the air as his clawed toes dug into the soft soil.

"Submit!"

"NEVER!"

They both leaped towards each other a good distance off the ground. Clashing in the air, they began to claw, punch, and bite each other.

It was rather horrific after Trender ripped his brothers arm off. Tossing it towards me, he went to rip the other off but was forced back to the ground as father scratched his nails deep into Trender's face. Throwing him to the dirt, he stumbled away slightly before a loud crack was heard. Soon after, a black liquid squirt out from the missing limbs area. Another arm grew out in its place.

"Heheh, ouch." he flexed the newly grown limb as the blood slowly stopped dripping out.

He was brought back to the fight when a thin, white tentacle grabbed his ankle and flung him up before throwing him into a collection of rocks.

"Cheap shot!"

"Oh like you wouldn't have done the same Offender!"

As he stood, Trender regained his composure, turning to the pile of rubble. They ran towards each other and began clawing at each others flesh. Trender left a large gash running up Offender's chest and in return, bit his shoulder.

They went to lash out once more at each others faces when two black, clawed hands wrapped around their throats and separated them.

"What is going on here?!" it was Splendor, he had returned from where ever he had gone.

"Offender started it! He was trying to rape me!"

"Wouldn't have been rape if you agreed."

"Both of you, shut up! Where's Samantha?"

I had left when they were stopped by Splendor, opting as this was my only chance to escape. I was hoping their Slender-walk wouldn't lock onto me if they didn't know where I was.

Quietly as I could, I ran through the wooded area, looking for some form of transport to get out of here before they found me.

I had to have crossed a decent amount of land as I couldn't hear them calling out for me anymore. Also, the sun was setting.

Slowing to a light jog, I panted, catching my breath as I sat on a log. This place was endless! No wonder Splendor stayed here. It was easy for him to remain hidden. The acres of land of trees and brush allowed for more than decent cover. He was about as obvious as a pine needle in a messy lawn.

After a quick rest, I once more stood and continued on, but didn't get far before I felt an uneasy feeling.

I was being watched, but not by Splendor.

This presence, was evil incarnate.

I was brought to my knees by a sudden painful and rather loud static running rampant in my head. Nausea wracked my body with pain and a dizzy feeling as I jolt from the pain.

"Your task is a fools errand. You can not defeat me child. You will die."

"Say that to my face coward! You killed my mother! You're going to pay!"

He was suddenly standing in front of me. His polished black shoes glistened in the evening dusk. His suit held not a single tear.

I was startled out from examining his suit in my dementia by a thick tendril picking me up. He held me level with his face, as if trying to intimidate me with a non-existent stare.

"You had your chance to run, and yet you come for me. Why is this? You know the outcome of our fight. Yet, you seem to want to fight me anyway."

"I seek revenge against you. You killed an innocent women who did nothing wrong!"

"You shall be the next, though your death will be because of ignorance."

"We will see!"

"Perhaps a taste of what I can do, will persuade you otherwise?"

"Bring it on! I'm not scared!"

He dropped a giant bag on the ground before dropping me next to it.

"Ugh!"

"I will let you go this time, if you pursue me still, I will not be as kind."

"Samantha!"

I heard my name being called in the distance.

Ignoring it, I turned to the bag and opened it. My heart shot up in my throat.

In the bag, was a Slender beings body. The skin was ripped from the chest, black, oozing blood covered the once white bag. The bones from the chest cavity were bent inwards from some exerted force. All of the organs were in plastic bags where they should have been without the excess covering. The jaw was ripped clean off the skull and lay to the side next to the Slender's head as the mangled arm was bent to an incredibly painful position. The other was missing. Every couple of inches, there were deep claw marks in the suit.

It was the blue tie that gained my attention though. I struggled to remember which Slender being had a blue tie.

Then it hit me like a freight train.

It was Biender.

He had found and killed Biender.

"Samantha?!"

"SAMANTHA!"

"Sammy!"

I felt hands shaking me. Trying to get my attention.

I blinked and my vision began to fade. The colors blending into one another before settling. Standing over me, were the three Slender brothers. All of them worried.

"Are, you alright Sam?" Trender was the first to speak as he touched a clawed hand to my cheek.

"Huh? Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened? You were really zoned out." Offender sat next to me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I had this really vivid and horrible day dream."

They looked at each other with worry before turning back to me.

"What happened in it?" Splendor had his normal, cheerful face which still creeped me out, present with a frown.

"I was, sitting here, you two," I pointed to Trender and Offender, "were fighting. Splendor split you up. I took off running. Trying to escape. I was stopped, you didn't find me though. Slenderman, he found me. He was confused at my actions. He knew I was looking for him. He-he dropped a bag on the ground before letting me go. I opened the bag and found-oh god! I found-" my body began to shake as I remembered the corpse of the innocent Slender boy from the Order.

"Shh, shh, what did you see?" Offender hugged me tightly, pulling me against him.

"It was a dead Slender being. His name, his name was Biender. He was the Slender boy I encountered before finding you dad. He had killed him just like the many humans before him!"

"Oh no. I was afraid of this. You couldn't have just let it go!" Trender stood up, his arms in the air.

"What's going on?" Offender looked at him.

"He's messing with her head brother. He knows she wants to kill him, or try at least. So he's trying to scare and trick you." Trender looked at me with a shadowed look of worry.

"Then he'll be coming for her." Offender stood up.

"What do we do?"

"We fight."

"Splendor, are you out of your confetti filled mind?! He'll tear us to pieces!"

"Like he won't do worse to her by herself? We might have an even chance if we help. If we work together. What do you say brothers?"

"I'm in." I was surprised my father agreed.

"Aren't you afraid of him?" my question was met with a nod.

"Doesn't matter if I am. He'll hunt me down eventually anyway."

"Trender?"

"I guess I'm in too. Offender's right. He'll just track us all down. I mean, he despises us all for loving humans in one way or another."

For a moment, I was relieved that I wouldn't be doing this alone. Then I was fearful of another thought that plagued my mind.

They were all going to put up their lives; Hell, who was I kidding? They were going to die, and it is all my fault.


	6. Training

**Samantha's POV**

After the day dream incident and the promise to help, they began training me to use my powers.

At first they tried working on my Slender-walk abilities, but after I almost passed out, they decided to work on something else with me.

Unfortunately, they decided to work on what I despised: tendril management and summoning.

"Ok, so she's summoned a maximum of four tendrils? She's gonna need more than that. He can summon about a hundred at a time." Trender stood over me as he examined my tired form.

The training had taken its toll on my body, but they said there'd be no breaks. We would be training until I collapsed, then I could rest. When I could move again, we'd start up again.

"Summon the four." he waited as I complied slowly.

"Hm, you'll need to do so faster."

"I'm exhausted! I'm only human you know!" I was tired and miserable, so it didn't surprise me that I snapped.

"No, you're HALF human. You need to learn how to access your other halves energy levels." Splendor corrected.

"Oh yeah, let me just open my 'how to be a half breed Slender/human field guide for dummies'! I'm sure that'll tell me!" he gripped my arm and scowled.

"Do not take that tone with me. Little one, my patience is not as infinite as my happiness." Offender pushed him back.

"Easy, she's just tired. We should have taught her to tap into the energy before hand, so it's our fault she's like this now." he turned to me and sat down in the grass before motioning for me to do so.

Sitting down, I sighed in content as my shaking legs were given a rest.

"Now, I'm no expert on this, but it's something spiritual. You have to do it yourself. Just, concentrate."

I secretly hoped I'd fall asleep during this meditation thing.

I really needed a nap.

"Close your eyes, and concentrate." he coaxed as I shut my eyes.

Taking deep breathes, I tried to do as he willed for me.

Everything around me was silent.

The brothers could not be heard.

Nor could the surrounding wild life.

I was about to give up, so I opened my eyes and was shocked at what I saw.

The surrounding area was void of life in the form of Slender's, but the image was so crystal clear. I could see the dew from a tree about to drip off a leaf.

A squirrel jumped through the trees in the far off distance.

In some unknown location, I could hear movement.

People.

A glowing orb of energy, cloudy and restrained, was above me.

"Is that what I'm looking for? How do I get to it."

Without thinking, I reached up and jumped. I was startled when I was able to be off the ground by many feet.

The orb got closer and as I reached it, it seemed to hold me in place.

'Hello child of the lost children.'

"Um, hello?" was it talking to me?

'You seek your inner strength. Am I correct?'

"Uh, yeah? Is that you?"

'Yes, I am your true power. The power you have locked away. Do not fear your true calling. Embrace it. Only then, will you unlock your true strength.'

"But, I don't want to be a half breed of those monsters!" clenching my fists, I felt my anger rise.

'They are not monsters. You have let the actions for one, speak for all.'

"He killed my mother."

'And you have your creator and his brothers working to help you. Does that make them monsters too?'

"Well, no. I guess not."

'Then do not resist your calling. Just because one has evil intentions, does not mean the species itself is bad.'

"No, but one bad apple can spoil the batch."

'Only if you let the apple stay in the batch. Remove the apple, and the batch is clean.'

I looked down, maybe it was right.

Maybe I was being too hard on the other Slenderfolk.

I mean, they are giving their lives to help me get revenge on the one that ruined my life.

No doubt we would all die by the end of this, but they were trying to help anyway they can.

Biender.

Trender.

Splendor.

Even my father, Sexual Offenderman.

They were giving it an honest try, and I was being a selfish human.

'Well?'

"I'm sorry. I truly am. I have been so self centered about the situation. I've been on my own for so long, I don't know what it's like to have someone who cares."

'It's alright young one. You have endured a hardship all your life. Being down looked upon by other humans. It must have been hard.'

Nodding, I wiped a few tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks.

"I appreciate their help. I really do."

'Then you must go back and let them help. Here, take your power. Take it, and return.'

There was a blinding light emanating from the sphere of life giving and I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I was laying on my back in the grass.

"You alright?" Offender offered a hand to help me up.

Taking it, I got to my feet and felt rejuvenated.

"Yeah, I am. I feel ready to take on the world! So, what's next?" letting a smile erupt, I watched as they looked at each other in confusion.

"You didn't bump your head or anything, right? How hard have we trained her today? Maybe a break is needed. She's becoming delusional." he pulled me in tight for a hug.

"No dad, I'm fine! Really! Lets get back to training." hugging him, he looked at his brothers who shrugged.

"Uh, Sam. Are you sure you're alright?" he questioned while hugging back.

"Yeah, why?" I looked up at him.

"You're hugging me."

"So? Can't I hug my own dad?"

"Well, yeah, but you usually don't want to even be near me." his chuckle only made me smile more.

"Well, you're my dad. I have to hug you and be near you!" letting go, I turned to the other brothers.

"You sure you want to continue with training? I mean, we can take a break." Splendor offered.

"Naw, I've got plenty of energy! Lets get going! The day's still young!" running passed them, I Slender-walked to the middle of the clearing.

"Did she just-" Trender pointed at me and the other two nodded in shock.

**Trender's POV**

I stared in awe as she jumped around the clearing impatiently.

"She just Slender-walked forty feet without breaking a sweat."

"We shoulda done that a long time ago." Offender stepped up.

"If I knew it would have changed her this much, then yeah. We should have." I nodded as we made our way over to her.

She continued training without any complaints.

Even progressed rather far.

She was able to move from one position to another spanning sixty feet or less.

Though, she was upset when we decided on working on her other abilities.

One she shocked us with, was the power to move objects by themselves from one point to another.

"Yeah, she told me about that power." Offender nodded as he watched her teleport a boulder from place to place.

"She never mentioned it to me." I crossed my arms as Splendor threw a ball for her to teleport.

It was a means of seeing if she could stop attacks by moving the attacker to a different area.

"If you could use that against him, it'll no doubt disorientate him." we heard our brother muse.

"I know. But it's still a bit tricky with the ball. Maybe tomorrow we can focus on improving it by gradually making the target bigger?" she let the rock be and turned to him.

"That would be a splendid idea! Now, summon as many tentacles as you can."

All three of us watched as she summoned the first four.

Then, slowly, she summoned another four.

"Hm, it seems the hardest obstacle for you is the tendrils. We'll work on that tomorrow as well." he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"That's enough for now." he lead her over to us.

**Offender's POV**

"So, what's going on?" my question was met with a smile as he sat down next to Trender.

"She's having a hard time summoning her appendages. Now matter, we'll work on it tomorrow. She did very well today."

I was surprised when she sat on my lap and snuggled up to me.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes sweet heart?"

Running my hands through her dark hair, I paused when she kissed my cheek and curled up against my chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too princess."

"Awwww!"

Looking over, I chuckled as my two brothers cooed over the sweet scene.

"Shut up you two."


End file.
